


Tomorrow

by AideStar



Series: Sheikah Arm Wild [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Amputation, Angst, Blood and Gore, Breath of the Wild Sequel Trailer, Curses, Dark Magic, Hurt No Comfort, I really beat up Wild in this one, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Major Character Injury, Near Death Experiences, Pre-Apocalypse, Prequel, Sheikah Arm, Time Skips, Wild (Linked Universe)-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AideStar/pseuds/AideStar
Summary: A bright green light flashed, and Wild turned to see a body of mummified skin and bones resting atop a platform, dark eyes fixed on Zelda and arm glowing bright with runes. Wild's heart leapt into his throat as the figure lurched forward, arm reaching for Zelda's frozen form.Wild didn't think--he stepped in front of Zelda and raised his right arm in defense.
Relationships: Flora & Wild (Linked Universe), Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe)
Series: Sheikah Arm Wild [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761334
Comments: 18
Kudos: 313





	1. The Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy guys, it's time for the prequel fic to The Sun Will Come Out! This is heavyyy Wild angst written entirely over 3 extreme live writes, so buckle up ;D  
> If you enjoy the series please leave a comment or kudos!! Thank you so much for reading!

It was a pleasantly cool night in Time's Hyrule, and that just made things harder for Wild. The moon was high in the night sky as he sat by the fire, staring into the embers as if they held the answers to his questions. Twilight sat beside him, neither able to sleep knowing what was soon to come. Wild sighed heavily, pushing his bangs out of the way and rubbing at his face tiredly.

"The portal will be here any minute..." Wild whispered, and Twilight nodded stiffly at his side.

"It's going to be okay, cub." Twilight placed a hand on Wild's back, pulling the younger in closer.

Wild nodded into his mentor's shoulder, but both of them knew it was an empty reassurance. Wild's Hyrule was unpredictable, his last adventure took over one hundred years to complete and nearly cost him his life. There were no guarantees, but Wild couldn't admit he was scared. He had to be strong.

Across the small clearing they'd made camp in for the night a crackle sounded. Both turned to see the familiar, dreaded portal opening, it’s swirling darkness beckoning for Wild’s return. Fi had told them a few days ago that Wild would be called on soon, but until the portal appeared he'd held onto hope it wasn't true. Now, staring into its depths and feeling that tug, Wild knew it had been pointless to wish to stay. He turned to Twilight, the other's eyes rimmed red in the dim light. They shared a tight embrace, both trying to stay strong for the other. Wild stood and checked over his things one last time. With a wave and a sad smile, he walked towards the gateway, feeling a prickling cold at his skin the closer he got.

"Wild," Twilight called quickly, heart racing. Wild turned back, a small glimmer of hope in his eyes. Twilight wanted to tell him to stay, damn the consequences, but... "Come back safe, cub."

Wild nodded, the hope turning to acceptance as he turned and stepped through the portal, the blackness taking him far from his new brothers and to a new adventure.

\---

It had been nearly a year since Wild left the group, and his hopes of a quick return had been thoroughly dashed. He'd traveled all over his Hyrule countless times since arriving, Zelda at his side, and searching for the source of the strange new evil that plagued their home. It had started with a drought, then people began getting sick, and now holes were opening up in the ground, leading into strange passageways. Wild was tired and holding onto the last shreds of hope as they investigated the eighth sinkhole that week, yet another dark tunnel leading who knows where. Zelda had been holding back her curiosity well till now, but Wild knew that glint in her eyes all too well.

"Zelda, I don't think we should go in." Wild insisted for a countless time, but Zelda merely hummed distractedly in response as she poked at the torn earth. "We don't know what could be down there--"

"Which is precisely why we must investigate!" Zelda shot back with a frown. Wild shut his mouth, leveling a warning glare at her that went ignored.

At this point he was tired of the back and forth. This was a _very_ bad idea, but Zelda was beyond listening to him. These holes had opened up all over Hyrule, and when they'd woken that morning to find one just outside the castle grounds he knew he wouldn't be able to stop her from investigating this time. Sure enough, a few minutes later Wild was following Zelda down the mysterious stone steps with a torch in hand, eyes flitting around warily. The further they walked, the more his skin crawled, and Zelda's initial confidence faded until she was walking side by side with him. He did not like this place at all, but after an hour of walking Zelda still showed no signs of wanting to turn around.

"Do you feel that?" she whispered, and Wild tensed, straining to pick up on whatever Zelda had noticed. She wrapped her arms around herself, a haunted look on her face as she gazed into the darkness ahead. "There's something down there..."

"Let's turn back," Wild reached for her arm, but Zelda stepped away, shaking her head.

"No, I... I need to see." Zelda finally tore her eyes from the darkness and fixed Wild with a determined gaze. He sighed heavily, breath visible in the freezing air.

They continued on, Zelda taking the lead again by half a step, and a few moments later they broke from the tunnel and found themselves in a cavernous chamber. The walls glowed green with ancient runes, offering an eerie light in addition to Wild's torch. Zelda stepped further in and Wild followed despite the racing of his heart, his instincts screaming at him to _turn around, now_. As they walked deeper, Wild's foot caught on something, and when he looked down to dislodge it he found a clump of malice, pulsating in the dim light. He shuffled away quickly, fear rushing through him as he found Zelda walking up a set of stairs a few yards away.

"Zelda, we need to go." Wild called, fighting to keep panic from leaking into his voice. "There's malice here."

Zelda's ears didn't even turn to acknowledge she'd heard him, her boots continuing up the steps slowly. Wild cursed under his breath and followed, dodging clumps of malice that grew larger and larger as he neared. The torch didn't offer much light, so when Wild finally caught her arm he didn't see the creature in the darkness in front of them.

"Zelda, come on, we--" Wild was cut off as Zelda gasped, eyes fixed ahead.

A bright green light flashed, and Wild turned to see a body of mummified skin and bones resting atop a platform, dark eyes fixed on Zelda and arm glowing bright with runes. Wild's heart leapt into his throat as the figure lurched forward, arm reaching for Zelda's frozen form. Wild didn't think--he stepped in front of Zelda and raised his right arm in defense. The hand latched onto his arm in a vice grip, yanking Wild forward with startling strength. Zelda was shouting behind him, hands fisted in his cloak, but Wild's eyes were locked with the creature's.

" _You're not the holder of the Triforce..._ " a raspy voice echoed in his head, and Wild shivered. " _But I suppose the Hero will do._ "

A searing pain erupted from the hand on his arm as the runes glowed brighter. Green flame tore at his bracer and shirt, burning away the fabric in seconds with a magic so familiar Wild's breath caught in his throat. Zelda pulled harder, but the grip was firm, and Wild could only watch in horror as runes burned into his skin, the sounds of cackling laughter filling his head.

" _Soon, your body will be mine, and with our combined powers I will finally rule over Hyrule._ " Ganon's voice dripped with mirth in his head, growing stronger with each second.

Wild didn't notice the bright flash of white behind him until he was dropping to the ground, arm released from the corpse's hold. He shut his eyes tight and clamped his hands over his ears, but it did nothing to block out the pained howling that filled his head as Zelda's power eviscerated Ganon's form. His ears were still ringing, arm throbbing with fresh burns, when Zelda started shaking his shoulders. Wild slowly pried his eyes open to take in her sorrow-filled face, tears streaming down her cheeks as she tried to say something to him. He slowly shook his head, wincing as it throbbed in pain, and lifted a shaking hand to sign.

'I can't hear,' Wild motioned, and Zelda bit her lip as she slowly read his words.

In the commotion, Wild had dropped the torch, and while he sat on the steps trying to slow his breathing Zelda set to work relighting it. After a minute she returned, crouching beside him with a guilty look on her face.

"How are you doing?" Zelda asked with a soft voice, and Wild grimaced as the sound made his head throb.

"I've been better," he tried, but Zelda's stern gaze left no room for joking. "Honestly? My arm hurts like hell, and I can't move my fingers."

Zelda nodded stiffly, carefully propping the torch against a step and reaching out her hands expectantly. Wild sighed, wincing as he moved his arm for her to look over. Now that there was light in the room beyond the glow of the runes around them, Wild could see the dark burns covering his forearm, unfamiliar runes wrapping around it in twisting lines. Zelda frowned, carefully turning his arm over and poking gently at the wounds. She grasped one of his fingers in hers and bent it slowly, examining the joint while Wild tensed beneath her.

"I'm sorry, did that hurt?" Zelda's words came in a rush but Wild barely registered what she said, staring in horror at his hand.

"I didn't feel it." he whispered, watching as Zelda slowly articulated his fingers.

He saw each movement, but felt absolutely nothing. No pinpricks or burning pain or even tingling--it felt as if there was nothing there at all. Zelda stiffened at his words, then moved her hands down towards his palm, pressing in slightly. Wild hissed, he definitely felt that. Zelda paused, and Wild's mind raced as he failed to read her expression. Suddenly, Zelda grabbed the torch and stood, shooting one glance back at the limp form of Ganon on the platform before turning to Wild with an intense gaze.

"Come on, let's go." she began to walk, and Wild stumbled to his feet to follow, dread creeping over him.

"Where are we going?" Wild asked hesitantly, trying to ignore the pain and confusion and _fear_ eating at his mind.

"To Purah. She'll know what to do." Zelda replied, and picked up her pace.

Wild trotted along at her side, gritting his teeth as a heavy silence fell over them. His arm hung limply at his side and he averted his gaze, tried to focus on anything but the echoes of Ganon's voice in his head, the panic prickling at the back of his neck. If he'd been paying closer attention, he would have seen his numb fingers twitch ever so slightly.

Wild's mind was still racing as they made camp for the night, Zelda insisting on heading to Hateno right away. They had been camping a fair bit in the last year, but typically they left with tents and supplies. The two sat by the fire in silence in the forest, Wild looking into its depths as Zelda wrapped bandages around his arm.

"I'm sorry I can't do more." she sighed, apologizing yet again. "These marks were caused by a dark magic, I don't want to risk injuring you further by using a salve--"

"Zelda, really, it's fine." Wild replied, tiredness creeping into his voice. She nodded stiffly, the guilty look never leaving her face even as she moved away from him.

Wild cradled his bandaged arm in his lap, gripping his wrist despite the burning pain it brought. He needed to feel the pain, because at least that meant he could still _feel_ his arm. His fingers were still numb and immobile, much to their dread. Wild continued to watch the fire, Ganon's words repeating over and over in his mind. He hadn't told Zelda about that yet, and he didn't plan on it. The fact that Ganon was able to penetrate his mind like that terrified him almost as much as the numbness in his fingers. His eyes drooped tiredly but he blinked them open. He didn't want to sleep, not after the nightmare fuel he'd faced today. He nearly jumped when Zelda's hand touched his shoulder, pulling him from his circling thoughts.

"Link, please get some sleep." Zelda pleaded with her eyes, and Wild frowned.

He couldn't exactly say no when Zelda asked him to do something, even if he didn't want to do it. After a moment Wild nodded, and she turned away with a relieved smile to set up her bedroll. Wild laid down on his silently, staring up at the night sky even as his vision blurred sleepily. Zelda wished him goodnight and he bid her the same, and the camp fell into a peaceful silence save for the beating of his heart in his ears.

Before Wild knew it he was falling into a deep sleep, the world around him fading as he sunk into darkness. He wasn't a deep sleeper unless he was sick; usually the slightest noise or stir of the wind would wake him. When he did sleep it was never for more than a couple hours, whether because of nightmares waking him or simply because he didn't need as much sleep as the average Hylian he didn’t know. Wild sunk deep into sleep that night however, dark and dreamless and heavy until a whisper penetrated his peace. Wild's eyes fluttered open to a strangely familiar sight.

Around him were roving Guardians, tearing deep gouges in the soil as they zeroed in on the forms of two running Hylians. It was night, but fires raged around them and lit the scene as his view lurched forward. Wild felt wicked delight as he approached the Hylians, eye locked onto a bleeding and battered knight standing over the Princess. He met his own eyes across the field, determination burning in a bloodied gaze despite the battle already being lost. Zelda tugged on the knight's clothes desperately as Wild readied the shot. With a sick feeling of satisfaction he watched as the knight was stuck down by a beam of light to the chest, falling hard to the grass. Even as the Princess unleashed her power on his Guardian army, stopping them from finishing off the Hero, he knew he'd won. Soon the Princess and her knight would be dead and he would take his rightful place on the throne with no one standing in his--

Wild's eyes snapped open with a start, blinking wide into the cool night air. His heart raced in his chest as he came to, the dream still clear as day in his mind. He tried to suck in a breath but found his throat crushed beneath a tight grip, and Wild lurched upright in fear as his left arm reached for his neck. There, wrapped tight and cutting off his air, was his right hand. Wild's head swam and he pried at his own fingers, freeing them one at a time until the hand dropped in his lap.

Wild sucked in a frantic breath, panic surging through him as he massaged his neck with his left hand and stared in horror at his right. It laid limply in his lap, and he couldn't feel his fingers still. He couldn't feel them, he couldn't move them, but he watched in mute horror as they twitched beneath his gaze. Wild didn't sleep any more that night.


	2. The Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Zelda," his voice was a shaky rasp, not ready for speech but he forced the words out anyway. "My arm is moving on its own, and I can't feel it anymore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the comments and kudos!! Here's the next chapter in the Sheikah Arm Wild series, with one final chapter coming out tomorrow. Let me know what you think!!

Wild didn't say a word to Zelda the next morning, even as he felt her gaze heavy on his neck. He hadn't slept a wink the rest of the night and despite the tiredness that tugged at him he had no desire to sleep again any time soon. Internally he cursed himself--when he'd first begun having nightmares years ago he hadn't slept either, but he'd worked hard to get over the fear of sleep. Each time an image from the dream or that haunting laughter filled his head Wild would shut his eyes tight and drown it out in a firm mantra of _just a dream, just a dream, just a dream._ No matter how much he told himself that he still didn't quite believe it…

Wild focused on putting one foot in front of the other, pointedly ignoring Zelda's eyes and questions as they continued their journey. They kept a swift pace, Zelda hoping to reach Hateno by the end of the week, but Wild had a bad feeling. Something about the words Ganon had spoken to him, the dream, his arm--the world around him looked the same but Wild felt a pit in his stomach warning him that they were running out of time. Wild trusted his instincts; they'd saved his neck countless times during his adventures and surely would again. But this time he did what he could to resist the fear trying to bleed into his mind. His fingers twitched at his side and Wild took a deep breath to steady himself when he realized he couldn't feel his palm.

Wild went on ignoring his instincts for days. He ignored the numbness that slowly consumed his hand and wrist, he ignored the involuntary movements his fingers made, he avoided sleep and the nightmares it would bring. Normally he could go a week or more without sleep, and when the nightmares got bad he typically would. However, each night Wild spent awake and staring at the stars above only left him more and more drained, unusually so. He felt sick, and from the way Zelda shot him concerned looks as she changed the bandages on his arm he figured he might be. He was tired and dizzy and found himself zoning out frequently, and to his horror Wild began to drift into memories when he did. It wasn't as bad as it used to be, where he'd zone out for hours, immobile and staring into middle distance. He was able to walk as these memories flooded in, and would find himself several miles further into their trip when he finally snapped out of it. The first time it had happened was two days after the incident.

Wild had been watching his feet as they crossed a bridge, gripping his right arm to keep it from moving. His vision had begun to fade at the edges, his hearing with it, and when Wild tried to blink it away he opened his eyes to find himself somewhere else. He was barely there a second, the image blurry and dark. He heard muffled, angry shouting, and a grim satisfaction curled in his stomach. Then Wild blinked and he was back in the present, deep in a forest. His heart raced as the unnatural feelings and strange vision faded from his awareness, but when his eyes landed on a concerned Zelda he quickly collected himself. Since that day the visions only came more and more frequently. Wild saw more each time, and his stomach twisted with dread as visions of Hyrule burning, the castle falling, his fellow Champions dying all flashed before his eyes. Wild knew he wasn't helping himself by staying awake so long, but he also knew that the minute he slept he'd see even more, and just the thought made him feel sick.

"Link..." Zelda's soft voice snapped Wild out of his thoughts with a start.

Wild looked up to see Zelda standing before him, medical supplies in her hands and that same pitying look on her face. He pressed his lips into a thin line and she sighed, sitting beside him to switch out his bandages like she did every night. Wild kept his eyes averted as she worked; just the thought of looking at his arm twisted his stomach. Even without watching, his heart raced. He only felt her fingers when they reached halfway up his arm, and the burns had become numb there too. He didn't want to think about it, even as Zelda finished her work and didn't leave his side.

"Link, can we please talk." Zelda asked softly, and Wild felt guilt gnaw at him.

He turned back towards Zelda with an apologetic look, but her concern wouldn't be remedied so easily, he knew that.

"Will you please tell me what is wrong?" she sighed, and Wild hung his head. "You haven't been sleeping or eating in the last few days, you zone out when we travel, and I haven't heard you speak since..."

'I'm sorry.' Wild signed quickly, but Zelda only looked more sad as he did.

Ever since that first dream, Wild's voice had vanished on him. It happened sometimes when he was upset, and he knew it wouldn't be coming back any time soon under these circumstances. Still, he hated being the cause of Zelda's distress…

"Please don't apologize, Link." Zelda said softly, brushing a piece of hair behind her ear. "I'm just... I want to help, if I can. Are you having nightmares?" Wild stiffened, and Zelda smiled lightly.

'How did you know?'

"You told me about them once, a bit after the Calamity's defeat." Zelda explained, and Wild did vaguely remember that. "I assume that's why you're not sleeping?"

Wild nodded slowly, and Zelda hummed, pulling her bag over. Wild watched warily as she rummaged through it, already knowing he was going to be subjected to another one of her experiments. To Wild's surprise Zelda pulled out a few plants he recognized, holding them out so he could see.

"I read in a book that these herbs can act as a natural sleep aid. I know you don't sleep very deeply on your own, so perhaps these would help you get a night of dreamless sleep?" Zelda offered, and Wild bit his lips as he considered.

He'd heard the same thing, but he'd never tried the remedy to know if it would help him. He had a strong suspicion it wouldn’t work as well as she hoped. Still, he had a hard time saying no to Zelda, and the hope that fluttered in his chest pushed him to agree. Later that night Wild laid on his bedroll, staring up at the night sky as it blurred above him. He'd steeped the herbs in some warm water and had it before bed, and he definitely was feeling the effects. Coupled with days of travel and no sleep, his stress, and the dark magic burned into his arm, Wild found himself drifting off into a deep sleep.

The memory invaded his mind faster than any had before, grabbing him tightly the moment he shut his eyes. Wild felt the familiar crawl of it along his consciousness and struggled against it, but he was too tired and too far gone to push it away. When he surfaced inside he found himself in a stone chamber lit by fire, the ground covered in rubble. Beneath him was the knight, sword glowing brightly and glare fierce. He knew it was only a matter of time before the knight met his end, and the Princess would be soon to follow from the way her barrier thinned each day. He took joy in each hit, each burn, every pained gasp he elicited from the small Hylian boy. The knight was _weak,_ and he relished every moment of the fight as he played with the boy. He wanted to see the moment when the Hero's Spirit was finally snuffed out, finding himself drawing nearer with each blow. Finally, he fired one last laser and struck the knight dead on, sending his body tumbling into the wall opposite. He took in the hero's crumpled form with glee, the last of his life force draining onto the stone floor. And then the boy's eyes opened, and he stood back up, and the fight continued.

There were no mistakes, no close calls. His delight turned to rage, and then to panic as the knight drained his strength. If he didn't knock the boy down soon he would surely be finished, his hundred year plan failing, and that was unacceptable. Fear and rage drove him forward in one final, desperate attack. He raised his massive sword, eye steady on the determined knight, and swung down--

Wild's eyes snapped open with a start. He blinked, vision focusing and senses returning from the haze of the dream, only to find himself standing over Zelda's sleeping form. His sword was strapped to his back and his right hand was gripping the hilt, sword half pulled. He quickly reached back with his left hand, pushing down on his wrist as panic crashed over him. His right arm struggled to pull the sword, fingers gripping tight, and Wild bit his cheek hard enough to draw blood as he tried to keep quiet through the struggle. He took one shaky step back, his body barely cooperating, and let out a noise of surprise as he tripped on a root and fell back. For a few minutes more Wild shuffled back, struggling against himself until he finally pried his hand from the sword, tossed the weapon a safe distance away, and pinned his arm beneath him as it vied for control.

Zelda woke a few minutes later to the sound of muffled sobs. Wild sat by the embers of the fire, gripping his right arm and bent over his knees with haunted eyes. Wild noticed her approach and quickly scrambled away, heart racing as he panicked again, and Zelda stood horrified a few feet from him.

"Link, what happened." she whispered, and Wild's walls came crashing down as another sob tore from his body. He'd nearly killed his best friend, his Princess, the woman he was sworn to protect. Guilt and fear and pain filled his mind as he stared up at her, and knew he couldn't keep this a secret any longer.

"Zelda," his voice was a shaky rasp, not ready for speech but he forced the words out anyway. "My arm is moving on its own, and _I can't feel it anymore_."

\---

The next morning they set out again, a heavy silence hanging over them. Wild was just as tired as he'd been the night before, and Zelda looked just as exhausted since he'd confessed. Guilt, despair, and anxiety weighed heavily on his mind as they'd devised a simple plan to control his arm until they reached Hateno. His right arm was in a makeshift sling, tied tightly to his chest so it couldn't move on its own. Every time his fingers twitched he felt them brush against his tunic and each time the dread curled tighter in his throat. He zoned out more and more, terrifying images plaguing his mind, but they were so close to Hateno he could smell the sea on the air. One more day and they'd reach Purah, and then whatever curse Ganon had placed on Wild's arm would be taken care of…

Wild ignored the way Zelda's shoulders slumped, the way her frequent words of encouragement dwindled. Purah had managed to stitch Wild back together after Fort Hateno, rescuing him from death with the technology she studied. This would be no different... Wild wouldn't entertain the possibility of failure, even as his hope dwindled.

They stumbled into Hateno after dark that night, having trekked from sunrise to well after sunset in a desperate rush. Neither had spoken a word, but both knew they were running out of time. The town was asleep all for the lab atop the hill, windmill turning gently in the breeze as they approached. Wild's feet dragged with exhaustion but Zelda pulled him forward, and when they finally reached the lab she didn't even bother to knock, throwing open the door and pulling them both inside. Purah was at the table, fiddling with something when her eyes landed on the two, and not a word was exchanged before Purah was ushering them inside and pushing Wild onto a chair. Purah’s face was set in a grim frown, and Wild wondered just how bad he must look.

"Tell me what happened," Purah's voice was the most serious Wild had ever heard it as Zelda tugged the bindings off his arm.

"We were investigating a tunnel that opened near the castle and found a chamber deep beneath the ground. Ganon was there, he invaded my mind and forced me to approach. He was trying to take the Triforce, but Link stepped in the way and Ganon touched his arm instead, and..." Zelda unwound the bandages.

The burn marks were still there, but the runes glowed a faint green now, and Purah sucked in a breath as she took them in. Wild watched the two as anxiety rushed through him, his fingers twitching as Zelda held his right wrist firmly.

"This is a dark spell," Purah shook her head with a deep frown, poking at the burns gently. "Link, how far has the numbness spread?"

Wild tried to keep his breathing even as he traced over his right arm, higher and higher, until he stopped just a few inches from his elbow with a wince. Purah exchanged a grim look with Zelda, whose face paled slightly in response.

"This spell cannot be reversed, I'm afraid." Purah sighed, moving to clear things off her table. "Ganon still has much power it seems, and engineered his spell to take over the body, mind, and soul of its victim. Within a few weeks..."

"There's nothing we can do?" Zelda's voice shook, and Wild shut his eyes tight as panic coursed through him.

"I never said that." Purah quipped, but there was nothing playful in her tone. "There is only one way to stop the curse, but it will not be pleasant." Purah came to Wild then, standing before him and placing a small hand on his. She had a sad look in her eyes, and Wild's heart raced in fear.

"Link, we're going to have to amputate the affected limb." Purah explained, and Wild felt his blood run cold. "It's the only way. I'll try to be fast, and I've been working on something that will help you recover, but it must be done."

Wild found himself nodding stiffly, but the discussion Purah and Zelda had at his side fell on deaf ears as his mind raced. He was about to lose half of his right arm forever.

He wouldn't be able to use a shield, two handed weapons, he'd be unable to perform his duty as a knight, a hero... What about his adventure? Who would take care of Zelda and save Hyrule in his place? And what about the adventure he'd left midway to come here? His friends, his _brothers,_ they wouldn't want to travel with him if he could no longer defend himself. But there was no other choice--either he lost his arm or became the very evil he was fighting to destroy.

Wild felt numb as Zelda guided him to the table and got him to lie down. He barely felt the squeeze she gave his left hand before she moved to hold him down, barely heard the assurances and calm instructions Purah gave as she raised a terrifying saw over his forearm.

"We can't risk putting him under if Ganon is able to control him more while he sleeps. I'm sorry, Linky, I'll be as quick as I can be." Purah assured, and Wild tried not to think about how calm she seemed. Wild also refused to look at Zelda, feeling the way her hands trembled and hearing her shaking breaths was bad enough.

Wild bit down on his tunic and squeezed his eyes shut as the metal tapped against his arm. Maybe he wouldn't feel it, since his arm was so numb already. Maybe the whole thing would be easy, and then he could be free of the curse, free of Ganon’s memories and control. It was a nice thought, a final shred of hope. Purah sucked in a breath and the metal pressed down.

Wild felt it.

Zelda's grip was firm on his chest and arm as he thrashed--she must have been using her whole weight to hold him down. Blood rushed in his ears and he breathed heavily, tears filling his eyes as he tried not to scream. It was an agonizing minute before Purah reached his bone, and then Wild couldn't stay silent, ears ringing from how loud he screamed. They were saying something over him but Wild couldn't hear anything, his mind reeling from the pain. He realized dimly that it wasn't just him screaming--that same voice was howling in his mind with each scrape of the saw, and Wild just wanted to pass out already. There was a thud and the saw drew away, replaced quickly with cloth as Wild's awareness dimmed.

"Link, the hard part is over, just stay awake, please." Zelda pleaded over him, and Wild blearily forced his eyes open.

Zelda had tears running down her cheeks as Purah shouted from beside him. Wild was finding it harder and harder to stay awake, the pain of his arm fading into a dull throb as his vision blurred. He slowly turned his head, watching quietly as Zelda held a blood soaked cloth against his arm. Wait, where was his arm? He asked Zelda if she'd seen it and she sobbed over him, but he couldn't turn his head back to look at her. Wild's eyes slipped closed as Purah rushed back over, medical supplies filling her arms. Zelda shook him but he couldn't open his eyes, and slowly, the world around him faded away.

Wild didn't dream.


	3. The Arm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slowly, Wild pulled back the cloth to find a long object made of dark Sheikah metal. Patterns twisted over its surface, spheres of blue light dotted the underside. Wild turned it over and his eyes widened in shock as he realized what he had just been given.  
> "Well, are you going to put it on or not?" Purah bounced excitedly beside him, and Wild sucked in a breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading!! This is the last chapter of the Sheikah Arm Wild series :D sorry for the slight delay, I was traveling all day yesterday and decided to post something I had already edited since I was beat. I hope you enjoy the chapter, please leave a comment or kudos if you do!! More LU stuff will be coming out daily still, so stay tuned :)

When he woke up next he was in his own bed, covers tucked carefully around him. Wild blinked sleepily up at the ceiling, sunlight pouring over the bed. He heard shuffling downstairs and tried to get up, but after a few moments of struggling he slumped back onto his pillows in exhaustion. Wild looked around, feeling oddly calm. Nothing was out of place; his sword and shield rested against the railing and his slate was on the table beside his bed. Slowly, Wild reached over towards the slate, but his arm didn't move. Wild looked down to find his right arm wrapped in bandages from his elbow up, and his memory slotted in place.

Tears filled his eyes and slid down his cheeks, but he bit his lip to keep quiet as Zelda moved around below. Wild fell asleep quickly after, and this time the faded memories Ganon had inserted in his mind plagued him in a grim rehash. He woke in a cold sweat hours later to find Zelda in a chair reading beside him, a relieved look on her face.

"I'm so glad you're finally awake, it's been days--"

“Did you get it all out?” Wild whispered, and Zelda paled.

“Yes, we made sure of it.” she replied, and Wild let out a sigh. The dream was still fresh in his mind, but he didn’t wake to his arm moving on its own, so he pushed down his worries for now.

"How are you feeling?" Zelda asked, and Wild made a noncommittal hum in response. Zelda frowned disapprovingly, that familiar twist of her lips and pinch of her eyebrows quickly working down Wild's resistance.

He slowly checked himself over, trying his best to ignore the panic that rose in his chest at the sight of his arm. There wasn't as much pain as he'd have expected, the tight bandages keeping his discomfort to a dull throb. His senses were still fuzzy, he felt weak and tired, but other than that he was just anxious. The dread, anxiety, and weight of failure sat heavy in his chest, and Wild found his breath shuddering slightly against it as he sighed.

"I'm not in much pain. Pretty tired, though." Wild eventually offered, and Zelda seemed appeased by the answer for now. She reached over and felt his forehead, making Wild blush in embarrassment at the gentle contact.

"Sorry," she said quickly as she pulled back, but her expression was soft. "You don't seem to have a fever, so that's good. Purah instructed me to keep a close eye on your condition and to bring you to the lab when you are well enough."

Wild nodded along, stomach twisting at the thought of going back there. His last memory before passing out wasn't exactly pleasant, and he didn't want Purah poking at the remains of his arm if he was perfectly honest. Zelda must have noticed his discomfort, her face falling with a sigh as she sat back in her chair.

"She's been working on something for you. I think you'll like it, Link." Zelda said, and Wild forced himself to nod despite the anxiety telling him he should _not_ go back there.

Zelda left him to sleep soon after, and Wild fell into a light, dreamless slumber. When he woke next it was morning, and he noted with some relief that he felt much more like himself. The house was quiet and he decided to fiddle with his slate for a bit to pass the time. His attention wasn't easily kept though, and against his better judgement Wild found himself out of bed and wandering his home. It was remarkably tidy, and Wild remembered distantly that Zelda liked to clean when she was nervous. She had set up his spare cot in the alcove by the stairs, her belongings stacked neatly beside it. Wild didn't feel like going outside even though his body thrummed with a nervous energy he would typically exhaust with sparring. The thought of picking up his sword and having to work around his right arm made his skin crawl, so instead Wild walked into the kitchen.

Zelda returned an hour later with a few books from Purah's library to find Wild stress baking. He offered a slightly apologetic smile in response to Zelda's disapproving glare, but he could tell she was more pleased to see he was up than angry at him for overexerting himself. A few minutes later they were sitting across from each other at the breakfast table, and Wild was more than a bit relieved to find he could still cook. They enjoyed the quiche and baked apples in comfortable silence, Wild's nervous energy fading as he found he could still handle these tasks. He knew there was plenty he wouldn't be able to do now, but if he could still cook then maybe he'd still be able to perform his other duties.

"You seem to be in much better spirits this morning." Zelda finally broke the silence, and Wild nodded with a small smile. "Purah was wondering if you might be willing to come by today to test the invention she's been working on for you?"

Wild bit his lip, pushing crumbs around his plate as he considered. Zelda looked so hopeful, and she knows he can't refuse her, but still…

"Link, it's okay if you need more time. Purah just thought it might help in your recovery to have this sooner rather than later." Zelda assured him before he could reply, and Wild found himself shaking his head.

"No, it's fine. I'll go." Wild replied, trying to keep his tone neutral as his heart raced. Zelda reached across the table and placed a hand over his with a gentle smile, easing some of his anxiety.

"Thank you, Link."

They left for the lab a few hours later, Wild dressed in his cloak with his hood up as they walked through town. He was less recognizable this way, even though Zelda's presence drew the same attention to them. The Master Sword was strapped tightly to his back as well, Wild refusing to leave the house without it. The mission he'd traveled back home for was ongoing, and evil wouldn't stop to give him time to heal. The sight of the windmill approaching made his stomach twist in fear, so Wild kept his eyes down and followed Zelda's feet up the hill, watching the grass sway as she knocked on the lab's door and waited for an answer.

"Link," Zelda called softly, and Wild looked up through his bangs to find Zelda smiling brightly at him. "It's going to be alright."

Wild nodded, feeling a small smile on his own lips before the door opened to let them in. His heart raced as they entered the familiar lab, but as Wild looked around it began to settle. There was no trace of blood on the table or floor, no sharp saw in sight; instead he found Purah surrounded by parts and piles of books taller than her. She flitted about the room with her usual energy, Symin smiling sheepishly from beside them as he shut the door.

"Just one sec!" Purah called as she ran past, and Wild felt the knot in his stomach begin to unravel at the scene.

Wild and Zelda were offered seats at the table by Symin as Purah continued to run around. Zelda hid a smile behind her hand and took the offered tea gratefully when Symin returned with a pot. Wild barely got a sip of his before Purah was standing on the table in front of him, hands on hips and a wide grin on her face.

"Linky! So good to see you're doing alright." Purah cheered, and Wild nodded stiffly in response. "How's your arm feeling?"

"Uh... It feels okay. Just a bit sore." Wild managed to respond, and Purah bobbed her head.

"Zelda and I came up with a healing salve that should be speeding up your recovery tenfold. May I take a look?" Purah plopped herself down on the table before him and made grabby hands.

Wild looked desperately at Zelda for help but she simply smiled into her tea. Wild nervously lifted his right arm and allowed Purah to unwrap the bandages covering it. Wild couldn't tear his eyes away as his elbow and the remainder of his forearm was exposed, taking in the pink scars and rounded stump. He'd only been asleep a few days according to Zelda, but his arm was nearly fully healed. Purah hummed, apparently satisfied, and sprung back up.

"This could wait another day or two, but the sooner I get this on you the better you'll connect with it." Purah called across the lab as Wild poked incredulously at his arm.

He was horrified, but his curiosity and shock were winning out as he stared at the scars and healed skin. Purah bounded back over as he was still investigating, and suddenly Wild had a heavy object wrapped in grey cloth in his lap. He glanced over at Purah and Zelda, both giving him wide smiles and nodding encouragingly. Slowly, Wild pulled back the cloth to find a long object made of dark Sheikah metal. Patterns twisted over its surface, spheres of blue light dotted the underside. Wild turned it over and his eyes widened in shock as he realized what he had just been given.

"Well, are you going to put it on or not?" Purah bounced excitedly beside him, and Wild sucked in a breath.

He slowly slid on the leather straps, tightening them around his upper arm with Purah's instruction. The straps secured a piece of metal just above his elbow, which clipped the rest of the arm snugly in place. With a surprisingly satisfying click, the two pieces joined, and Wild stretched and turned the arm slowly to test its security. It was held tight, and Wild let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"Alright, time to calibrate it." Purah announced, all business as she took his new arm into her hands. "This arm is made of the same technology as your slate and therefore has some of the same features! Once we connect it to your nervous system, you'll be able to move and feel the arm as if it were your own flesh, as well as summon bombs, a bow and unlimited arrows, use stasis and magnesis--"

"Wait, hold on a minute, you never said the arm would have _bombs._ " Zelda interrupted, only to be met with Purah and Wild's exasperated gazes.

"I said it would allow him to continue his duty as your knight _and more,_ didn't I?" Purah quipped, and Zelda sighed tiredly as the Sheikah woman continued calibrating the arm.

After a few button presses and some basic coordination tests, Wild found he could move the hand as if it were his own, movements fast and smooth. He could feel things based on pressure, not so much pain or temperature, but Wild was beyond words as he realized what this meant. He could continue his adventure, he could protect Zelda and save Hyrule with her. He could return to his brothers when it was all over and everything would go back to normal--

The ground began to shake, and all of Wild's hopeful thoughts crashed as they rushed outside. It was distant on the horizon, but a horrific sight nonetheless. Miles away and far from their help, Hyrule Castle slowly sunk beneath the earth. Zelda held onto his sleeve, fear bright in her eyes as Wild's heart raced. Purah was muttering something under her breath, eyes locked on the collapsing castle. Dust and smoke rose into the air over Hyrule Field, and Wild knew with grim certainty that the Goddess had bought him just the time he'd needed and not a second more. Ganon's plans were coming to a head, and Wild turned to Zelda with a determined look in his eyes.

"We have to go, now." Wild whispered, and slowly the fear in her eyes burned away, replaced with fierce determination.

"Wait, Link, your arm isn't fully healed. You shouldn't be using the prosthetic until the wound is fully closed." Purah grabbed onto his cloak as he turned to go, and Wild turned his new arm thoughtfully.

Sure, it was a bit sore, and fast movements sent pinpricks up his arm, but the ground shook beneath his feet and his destiny tugged at his spirit. He met Purah's eyes without a shred of uncertainty, and her face fell.

"I've run out of time. My duty is to protect Zelda and Hyrule--" Wild started, but Purah cut him off with a sigh.

"You haven't changed, Linky." Purah smiled sadly and let go of his cloak. "Just try to be safe."

Wild nodded and took off down the hill, Zelda running beside him and Master Sword glowing at his back. He'd been given another chance to protect his home, and just like last time he would _not_ waste it.


End file.
